Dreams Do Come True
by 5SecondsOfAddy
Summary: Sometimes, things don't go right. Especially when you ignore your bestfriend. But things always turn back to normal. Or better. Or worse. ONE-SHOT/ANNIVERSARY FANFIC


**This is to celebrate my one month anniversary with my girlfriend, Mii. Actually, this is my first South Park fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not that good (Although all together, I've been writing fanfictions since 2012.). I should have finished this sooner but... I procasonate a lot.**

**Since Summer has just started for me, I'm going to work on being more active. So I'll start writing more SP fanficitions! But Happy Anniversary Mii! 5.22.14!**

* * *

Dreams Do Come True

Kyle couldn't believe it. This was... _happening_. And it was all because of one _stupid_ arguement.

Earlier That Day

Kyle was lounging around in his room, reading _To Kill A Mockingbird _for some stupid school project, assigned by their stupid school teacher. Even though it was a Saturday, and all of his friends were outside playing (Cartman decided to get all of the others to play in Kyle's backyard, to annoy him into coming down. Seriously.), he might as welll just get it done.

Because of course, when his friends needed the work done, they would come to him to copy off of him. Well, not _all_ of friends. All of them except for Stan.

Kyle could literally hear Cartman whining about not wanting to play football, and it annoyed him alot. But then again, there really wasn't a significant time where Cartman didn't annoy him. Maybe when they were younger, but eversince freshman year has started, Cartman has been more of a whiny asshole than usual.

_"Cartman shut up, Kyle is trying to work on his project!"_.

Kyle could definately identify whose voice that was. Stan's.

Okay, so maybe Kyle _did_ have a little crush on Stan. But he could never tell him. Never. Because what if Stan didn't like him back? What if Stan thought that it was weird? What if he told everyone that he was bisexual? Stan's not that mean, but it's possible!

This was the reason why Kyle always refused to go outside if Stan was there. He didn't want to make himself seem awkward. This is why he always skipped lunch and ate in the auditorium, and why he rarely ever replied to Stan's texts. But somehow, Stan still tried to get through to him.

There were a few shouts, and finally, a knock on his door. Kyle sighed, and got up to answer the door, but by the time that he got up, the door was already opened.

"Hey Ky."

It was _Stan_. But what was he doing here?

"Hi.".

"I need an explanation. Now.". You could tell by the sound of his voice that he was clearly pissed off. I did have alot of explaining to do. I must have hurt him alot. I mean, you would be hurt too if your bestfriend started avoiding you, without even telling you what was going on. Right? So the _least_ I could do for him is give him an explanation.

But no; I even avoided that.

"For what?" I knew good and well what he was talking about. I don't even know why those words even slipped out of my mouth.

"You know. Why have you've been avoiding me? My texts, my calls, even at school. Why?". I hated being asked why I do certain things.

"Because." That was my excuse.

"Because what?".

"Because I just... don't feel like talking.".

By then, I could tell that Stan felt betrayed. I owed him an apology, an explanation, anything that made him feel better, and I gave him _that_.

"I thought that we were bestfriends. You used to tell me everything." Now this hurt me alot. We are, or maybe were, bestfriends, but I had a _crush_ on him. I needed him to understand that. But I couldn't let him know. That was the worst part about it. There was always a consequence.

Always.

"Well I can't this time, okay?" I could see the heartbreak in his eyes, so I tried to avoid it by turning my back. It was like I was _killing_ him. Ripping his heart right from his ribcage. And the worst part about it was that Stan is such a good person. He doesn't _deserve_ this.

But I hurt him nonetheless, like the insensitive fucker I am.

"Why are you hiding things from me?" Stan cried. I clenched my fist, trying not to look at him. I could tell that by now, he was crying.

I had to spill. I couldn't hurt him anymore.

"_I like you!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Oh great. I could feel myself on the verge of tears.

"...You _what?_" I got a quick glimpse of Stan's eyes, before he looked away, and saw that his eyes were calm again. And his face was.. _red_? Oh boy.

"I... like you." My voice was lower and calmer now. And before I knew it, I was wrapped into his arms. "_Sh..._" He whispered in my ear as we rocked back and forth. I felt something soak my shirt. He was still crying.

"I just... _can't believe it._" It was like he knew what I was thinking. Well, we are bestfriends, or maybe boyfriends. Either way, we were both happy and that's all that matters. Right?

After all, _dreams do come true_.

* * *

**I apologize if this is bad. I was kind of in a rush to get this one done. **

**Happy anniversary Mii! Bye-cha-ko!**


End file.
